


Being Positive For A Change:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 Poina'ole (Not Forgotten), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided that Nahele is gonna live with him, while making him officially his son, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Being Positive For A Change:

*Summary: Steve decided that Nahele is gonna live with him, while making him officially his son, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he was getting out of his depressed state, after he & Catherine broke up. He knew that he needed to do something with more meaningful in his life, & he owed it all to a 15 year old boy, who stole his car. He is gonna adopt Nahele Huikala

It was late in the day, when he got home with him, Nahele was a little bit nervous. The Five-O Commander didn’t blame him, He just wanted him to be comfortable, & around his home. “Kiddo, Relax, You are safe with me, With Danny too”, as he smiled at him.

“I really appreciate this, Steve, Again, I am so sorry for what I did to you, & your car”, The Young Boy said, as he dropped his head down in shame, for what he did to the taskforce leader, who was so nice, & kind to him.

“Hey, None of that, You apologized profusely for what had happened”, The Former Seal pointed out. He made sure that the young man was making eye contact with him, as he said that to him, & so he knows that they are starting over on a clean slate.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came home with pizza, & he had a smile on his face, as he saw their new guest. “Nahele, I hope you like pizza, I got us some choices here for you”, “Thank you, Danny, I do like pizza, I will set the table”, He went to do the chore, as he said it.

As soon as they had privacy, Steve brought his partner, & lover in for a kiss, “Hey, Sexy”, He said, as he kissed him passionately. “Hi, Handsome, I see you got him settled in just fine”, as The Blond said, as he nodded towards Nahele setting the table in the dining room.

“Yeah, Thank you for doing this with me, I think that being positive for a change is gonna be good for us, You know ?”, The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & they went to help Nahele finish setting the table, They sat down, & had their delicious dinner.

The End.


End file.
